elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skull-Crusher (Quest)
Skull-Crusher is a quest available in . The quest is the last of the Oracle's quests for the Imperial Cult. The quest involves tracking down another legendary magical item, the enchanted warhammer Skull Crusher. Objectives *Speak with Lalatia Varian *Speak with a Dunmer Savant - Llaalam Dredil is in Ebonheart Grand Council Chamber nearby *Speak with a Dunmer Scout - Arvama Rathri is in the Elven Nations Cornerclub, located in Vivec, Hlaalu Canton. *Travel to Sadrith Mora *Travel east from Wolverine Hall to the Daedric ruins Anudnabia *Cross to the small island to the east and locate Omaren Ancestral Tomb *Locate entrance to Forgotten Vaults of Anudnabia, Forge of Hilbongard **An Ancient daedric Key is located in the chest below the door *Retrieve the warhammer Skull Crusher from a chest floating at the center of the forge *Return to Lalatia Varian Walkthrough The Oracle, Lalatia Varian, at Ebonheart's Imperial Cult chapel, has been granted a vision by the god Stendarr of the artifact Skull Crusher. She needs someone to solve the mystery of her vision and recover this enchanted warhammer. In her vision she was shown Hilbongard's forge at the heart of a Daedric ruin. She advises seeking out a Dunmer Savant and a Dunmer Scout to question them about the Halls of the Dead and sealed Daedric ruin. Seek out Llaalam Dredil, a Dunmer Savant, next door within Ebonheart Grand Council Chamber. Speaking with him about the Halls of the Dead reveals that it may refer to a Dunmer ancestral tomb as it translates to 'cardruhn. Next, travel to Vivec, Hlaalu Canton and speak with Arvama Rathri within the Elven Nations Cornerclub, Hlaalu Plaza. She believes the sealed Daedric ruin may refer to Anudnabia, which lies near Sadrith Mora. Use the guildguide's services in the Vivec Mage's Guild, travel to Wolverine Hall. From there travel north along the eastern coast of Sladrith Mora to reach the Daedric ruins of Anudnabia. Nothing marks these ruins as Anudnabia, as the doorway is blocked by collapsed stones. Directly to the east of the ruins across a narrow band of water lies the entrance to an ancestral tomb. Cross over the water to Omaren Ancestral Tomb. Travel through the tomb to find a broken section of wall. The tunnel leads to a large cavern. On the northwestern side of the cavern, Daedric construction is visible. There are two levels; the door leading to Forgotten Vaults of Anudnabia, Forge of Hilbongard is on the top level. There is a chest on the bottom level which contains an Ancient daedric Key. The Forgotten Vaults of Anudnabia, Forge of Hilbongard is a section of Daedric construction within a large cavern. The actual forge dominates the final chamber filling the center of the room. Magically floating in the middle of the forge is a chest (lock 80, trapped), which can be opened with the Ancient daedric Key. The warhammer Skull Crusher is inside. Return to Lalatia Varian. She says that she can detect no evil curse on the weapon and that it is safe. She also provides an enchanted ring, Foe-Grinder, as a reward. Reward *Skull Crusher - an enchanted warhammer *Foe-Grinder - an enchanted ring Journal